Of Wolf and Man
by Sharem
Summary: Things are never what they seem, to both mortal and god. A father who believes his daughter lost. A woman who will do anything to save humanity. A man who still feels the need to be redeemed. And a man who is out of time. The fates have plans for them...Post Avengers, after ME3. T for language and rating may go up for future situations.


**Disclaimer**: Mass Effect is owned by Bioware/EA Games. Characters from The Avengers are owned by Marvel and its affiliated companies.

**AN**: Yes, I know I have other stories that need to be worked on. However, I just wanted to get this out there before I actually work on them. My computer had been acting up and I have not been able to write in quite some time so please forgive the writing.

Anyway, this is a crossover with Mass Effect and Marvel's Avengers. It's an idea that came up while playing one of my newer female Shepards. She has shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes and pale skin. She's an Adept with some hacking abilities and is Earthborn and the Butcher of Torfan. She is mostly Renegade with some Paragon. She will do almost anything to keep Earth safe.

Rated M for language and future situations. Un-beta'd

* * *

**Of Wolf and Man**

**Prologue**

* * *

"She is destined for greatness," a soft voice rang out in the echoing darkness.

Another voice came out, sounding a little older than the first. "That she is, but she is also a danger to all who live here and the other realms."

A third voice was heard, sounding more emotional than the other two. "So what do you propose? If she stays here, on Midgard, that she will be a Harbinger of Death? I do not believe so. I believe in letting her live her own life, find her own fate. It is not her fault on who her parents are so who are WE to judge?"

"Skuld, dear one…"

"Do NOT patronize me, Verdandi! We can see the POSSIBLE futures this little one can be in, you as well and I and Urd know, the future is only set once the person decides on a course of action!"

As the sounds of footsteps faded away into nothingness, two sighs were heard. "Skuld will change the girl's fate," the first soft voice said.

There was an answering chuckle. "Yes. She is most impulsive but I do believe she will do what is right."

"And what would that be Verdandi?"

"She will do what needs to be done as always, Urd. It is in her nature."

**XXXX**

"Shepard! Get your ass over here, girl! We need you to steal some credits and if ya don't, no food for you tonight!"

A small girl of around eight years old glared at the older teen, her bright green eyes flashing with thinly veiled poison. She had fallen in with a street gang called the Tenth Street Reds a few months ago when the orphanage she was in was closed down. The nuns of the place gave her the surname of Shepard, telling her that she would be a shepherd for the people; that she would be a person to take care of others, guide them all on a path of righteousness.

_What a crock_, the little girl thought to herself as she left the building the gang was in and immersed herself among the throngs of people in New York City. She was quite good at sneaking her tiny hands into the pockets of unsuspecting victims. After picking pockets for about thirty minutes, Shepard checked to see how much she was able to gather.

_Hmm…I got nearly a thousand credits. I'll keep some…Finch would never know…_

**XXXX**

Shepard was seventeen now and a fully fledged member of the gang. Even though she was still young, most of the other members of the Reds had learned to stay out of the teen's way. Strange things happened to people who had pissed her off and the body count she left was starting to rise. Currently, she was sitting on the end of an old shipping dock watching the Alliance ships, other government shuttles zip through the air.

_What am I doing here? Is this the life I was truly meant for? I feel like I was meant for something better than this…better than being a thug in a gang._

At that moment, she heard someone walk on the pier behind her. Whoever this person was, he was making sure that Shepard knew he was coming. The teen stood up and turned to face the newcomer. Her eyes narrowed a bit when she saw an older man in an Alliance uniform.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, her hand moving closer to the pistol she had strapped on her leg.

The man just chuckled at the teen's response and crossed his arms. "It took me quite awhile tracking you down, Shepard."

She pulled the pistol out and trained it on the military man's head. "Who the f are you?" she said dangerously. "How do you know who I am?"

The man just smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in his uniform and crossed his arms. "Don't you want a better life than this?"

That startled Shepard and realized that her face showed what she was feeling so she gave a scowl. "So, yeah, I do but it's hard to leave the gang. Especially when I got these freaky glowy powers that Finch was to use against rival gangs."

"What if I can say that I can get you out of the gangs and onto a path that would protect Earth and humanity?"

Shepard laughed mockingly, her eyes flashing with dangerous amusement and her jet black hair moving in a gust of wind. "Are you trying to recruit me? I'm only seventeen and you have to be at least eighteen."

"You have a gift Shepard and it should be wasted in the slums of New York. I've checked your background and your arrest history. When you were fourteen, you received an exposure to eezo when a transport ship crashed into the harbor where the Statue of Liberty used to be. If you agree to join the Alliance, I can also get you fitted with an implant and get biotic training for you. The training will last for a year and then you can formally enlist."

The young teen took a step back, eyes wide as she stared at the older man. "Why? Why would do this for a street rat like me? Aren't you afraid I'll kill someone who looked at me wrong?"

"No, because I trust my instincts, Shepard. Deep down, I know you're a decent human being and I'm giving you this chance. Not many youngsters can catch my attention the way you have."

Shepard studied the man in uniform a little longer. He appeared to be telling her the truth, or least his version of the truth. He was at least twenty years older than her and he had a wicked looking scar on the right side of his face. She thought about his offer and then turned her head to look at the water of the harbor. This was her chance to leave the Red. Her one chance to make something of herself. Her only chance to change her fate, her destiny.

"Before I agree to anything, I need to know who you are."

The man chuckled again and held out his hand. "I'm Admiral Steven Hackett of the Alliance's Fifth Fleet."

Showing no hesitance on her part, eager to leave her past behind she shook Hackett's hand. "Well, I guess it's nice to meet you, Admiral. I'm Hela Shepard."

* * *

**AN**: I'll be working on my other stories, hopefully, before I can come back to this. This is just a prologue anyway. Just by looking at Shepard's first name, I bet people can guess who her father really is.

Anyway, here are the music tracks I listened to while writing this. They're all from Transformers: Dark of the Moon.

_Dark Side of the Moon_

_Sentinel Prime_ – listen to this track while reading the part where Hackett is trying to convince Shepard to enlist.


End file.
